


Voyagers of Namanana

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Androids, Animals, Cats, Crack, Cyborgs, Dicks, Elf, Fairies, Fights, Flirting, Food, Happy Ending, Hostage Situations, Human, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Lightsabers, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of hunting, Misunderstandings, Mysteries, Namanana is their space ship, Outer Space, Professors, Robots, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Silly Boys, Space Flight, Space Ships, Sparkles, Talking Animals, Unicorns, Weapons, evil anroids, lots of humor, mentions of hurt animals, mentions of killing, powers, space slug, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Promt #: 0201Suho has been recieving anonumous letters for a while now. Are they calls for help? Love letters? Threats? He has no idea, because whoever writes them uses no language known to men. (Not within the Milky Way at least.)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23
Collections: EXO MONSTERFEST 2020





	Voyagers of Namanana

**Author's Note:**

> The fun I had with this one!  
> "Go crazy" the prompter said, and I think this is me doing so. I really hope you can enjoy this Sci-fi -action-commedy - fic. 
> 
> And to the prompter: I have no idea what you envisioned (probably not this), but i hope my childish excitement can be felt while reading. 
> 
> Buckle up and hold on!

Earth: six months ago

“Dae! What’s up?” Suho threw his pillow at the door where it landed with a soft poof. “Will you please stop whining at the moon or whatever?”, he shouted annoyed, as if the seventh time would make the cat listen.

He was used to the red cat sitting in the windowsill at night, singing. Usually they enjoyed his beautiful melodies and he normally curled up in Chanyeol’s bed at night. Now, if he could just shut up with that whining, because that was what it was, a loud, sharp voice keeping Suho from getting his very much needed sleep.

Ever since Chanyeol had brought home a messy and hungry (both for food and attention) cat, Suho had never heard such noises. Sure, he had been a bit whiny in the beginning, but Chanyeol had soon made him his footwarmer. They named him Dae and Suho had learned to appreciate the singing creature. Now he loved the little guy as much as he loved D.O and Chanyeol.

Something had to be wrong tonight and it seemed like he was the one who had to crawl out of bed for it. Floors were ice cold, windows frosted. Chanyeol had probably stuffed the tips of his ears into his ears to keep them warm and like that was able to sleep through the horrible noises.

His living room was filled with a soft red light and Suho rubbed his eyes once more. Dae padded back and forth in the windowsill, scratching at the glass, whining loudly.

Suho walked over to him and grabbed the animal. “Sssh!” He patted the soft fur gently, tried to calm down the upset pet while he pushed his own nose against the cold window to have a look out in the dark to figure out what caused this unfamiliar behavior.

A pair of dark eyes looked straight into his from outside the window, stared at him intensively, brows sharply angled. Suho squished the cat close to his chest as they both screamed.

In the span of a few seconds he had closed the blinds, stuffed the whiny cat into the bathroom and armed himself with his grandpa’s ancient rifle.

Dressed in a pink flannel pajama, a pair of big green boots (probably Chanyeol’s) and a heavy coat, he smashed the door open. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and that stranger better had to find the fastest rout out of Suho’s precious garden.

“Where are you?” His voice disappeared in the dark, breath coming out in small clouds of red fog. He waved his weapon around, heard the sharp sounds of icy leaves cracking. “You better have a good reason for sneaking around in my garden!”

He stumped his way through frozen grass, afraid he might slip if he stepped on the iced stones. Suho swallowed dryly and pushed his back up against the wall. He lifted the rifle to his chest, still having no idea if the thing was working at all after all those years in a cabinet. It was the best he got and if it didn’t go off, it sure could be used to hit an intruder. To be honest, Suho wasn’t very fond of the idea of having to be violent at all and made a final wish for the stranger to be nowhere to be seen before he dared peek around the corner.

Nothing!

The sky lit up in a red flash, left Suho standing in the middle of his garden, clutching his weapon, staring up at the now black sky. What was that?

He managed to march two rounds on his property before adrenaline was replaced with ice in his limbs and he returned shivering to the warmth of his house.

Two messy mops of red hair and fur watched him with huge eyes when he returned to the living room to get some fire going in the fireplace.

“What’s going on? It’s like four in the morning!” Chanyeol looked confused and was petting a purring kitten in his lap. “I found Chen in the bathroom and why was you outside and is that a weapon?”

“I’m sorry I woke you up.” Suho blew gently at the first few ambers, fed the baby flame with more paper. “You should go back to bed, both of you.” The fire crackled hungrily and Suho closed the door slowly before turning to his friends.

“No!” Chanyeol sat up straight. “Not until you have told me what has been going on.”

“Fine, we can all sleep in here then.” Suho crawled up in his biggest chair, curled up under a woolen blanket, one hand dropped down to where his rifle rested on the floor. He really needed a few hours of sleep before D.O started buzzing around in the house.

“I thought I saw someone in the garden, that’s all. No one is out there, I checked, twice.” Chanyeol narrowed his eyes, not quite believing his story, but Suho closed his eyes and turned his back to the two on the couch, let the heat from the fireplace warm his frozen limbs and make him drowsy.

***

Earth: one month ago

The door swung open with a terrifying sound as Suho stepped out of his car, scratches and huffs from the engine alarmed anyone nearby that he was around. D.O looked at the car rather than at his master, head tilted worriedly. “You should have someone have a look at that engine. What if it stops and you’re in the middle of a space slug attack or worse, the dinner is waiting.”

Suho snorted. “I know! What could possibly be worse than my dinner getting cold.”

“Nothing!” D.O straightened his neck and smiled his /welcome home/ smile.

“Besides...” Suho took the stack of mail held out for him. “Not many knows how to fix a hydrogen engine these days.”

“I can look it up for you.” D.O closed his eyes, ready to go into search mode.

“No! Not now.” He gave the shiny black robot a gently pat and sniffed the air. “Mmmm!” His stomach growled. “Whatever it is that smells so wonderful, is it still hot?”

D.O buzzed back to service mode and nodded. “You are late, but I will have it ready in five minutes.”

“I’m so sorry! There was chaos downtown after people reported to have seen an unfamiliar ship, it keeps happening these days. No one have a picture to show though. It’s like it won’t have its picture taken.” Suho hunched down to untie his shoes and was immediately jumped by Dae. He scratched its neck lovingly as the soft animal rubbed his face on Suho’s leg.

D.O hadn’t moved, was still waiting in the end of the hall. “Maybe it has got some new anti- picture shield?”

“Is that a thing?” Suho let the cat be and flipped uninterested through his pile of mail while he followed D.O in the direction of the kitchen.

“I heard Kai talk about it some time ago. He had tried taking pictures of an unfamiliar ship by the border of The Milky Way, but it was impossible to even make a hologram out of it.”

“Hmmm... is that so?” Suho had zoomed out already, eyes landing on one very interesting envelope. A square red one, it had his name on it but no stamp.

He stuck the envelope in his back pocket and left the reminding mail on the table, turned his focus back to the food. “Where are Chanyeol and Kai by the way? It’s way past dinnertime and the smell is teasing.” His stomach growled again.

“Chanyeol have found a new little fairy down by the pond and insisted on building a house for her.”

“Ah!” Suho smiled and walked over to the door leading out to their garden. It was a lively afternoon among large trees and beautiful flowers, humming and quacking under every big leaf.

He knew Chanyeol loved it out here, but the elf needed food too, he couldn’t survive on love and sunshine alone, or his bright colors would fade. No one wanted a faded elf around. Suho had loved Chanyeol’s brightness from the very first day, and planned on keeping it like that, because a happy elf was a helpful elf.

In the left corner of the garden, right under the jasmines, surrounded by roses and lilies, was a pair of green pointing ears visible. To not scare him, instead of shouting, Suho lifted a little prince from the pond and had him jump down to tell Chanyeol food was waiting.

Suho patted his pocket to make sure the envelope sat safely, wouldn’t want to lose it. Then smiled widely at Chanyeol when he turned around with the little frog in his palm. When he felt reassured Chanyeol had gotten the message, he returned inside.

“This smell so good! I can’t believe I almost missed it because of one of those stupid foreign ships again.” Kai was balancing a chair on two legs, his own resting on the table.

“Hi you too.” Suho slapped his friend’s head. “No feet on the furniture!”

The buff guy lowered his chair and sat up straight. “I’m sorry D.O, I know you’re working hard.” The robot slid over to their table, arms carrying two big trays of wonderful dishes and sat it down in front of them.

“It’s always a pleasure to serve one of our important guardians.” Kai grinned and Suho gave up on trying to get any attention.

Chanyeol walked through the door just in time too and greeted all of them with a wide smile and a polite bow. “Thank you, D.O, it looks lovely as always.” He found his place by the table and D.O quietly retreated to his charging point to let them enjoy the meal in peace.

“A foreign ship?” Suho looked up from his food for a moment, curious.

“We have seen them before, but you know, it’s like they won’t let us study or control them. It’s not from The Milky Way and they keep showing up around here lately. We have to find a way to tell who they are and what they want.” Kai spoke excitedly between mouthfuls of food.

“Are they causing trouble? Stealing resources? Dumping trash?”

“No! That’s the weirdest part. This far they haven’t done anything, that we know of at least.” He shook his shoulders and stuffed his mouth with more chicken. “Wow! This is so tasty.”

Suho pulled out the red envelope and put it down on the table, felt it burned and itched to open it.

Chanyeol’s ears twitched and Dae took advantage of the two seconds of unfocused elf and snatched the chicken drumstick from his hand. Before Chanyeol could react, the cat was gone missing with his treasure.

“Did you feed Dae by the table again?” Suho narrowed his eyes.

“No, or yes, but I didn’t mean to.” Both looked in the direction where the cat left, chicken lost to sharp claws and a quick brain.

“I heard something. Did you get a new letter?” Chanyeol grabbed another drumstick, held it over his plate this time.

“Oh, yes, I did.” Suho picked it up. “Wait, you heard something?”

“Yes, you dropped it on the table and this one is different.”

Suho studied the red envelope in his hand, turned it around. “No, I don’t think so. It’s red, square, has my name on.”

“May I have a look?” Chanyeol dried off his sticky fingers and held out a hand. Suho sighed. “It’s probably not like I will know how to read it this time either.” He opened the envelope and dropped the letter in Chanyeol’s hand.

“Wow! It’s so long this time!” Chanyeol folded it open, stared at the letters appearing as he moved his gaze over the paper.

Suho snatched it back. “What do you mean?”

It was a long letter. So much longer than the previous ones. He pushed his glasses in place and cleared his throat. With a mechanic voice he read the letter, word by word. It just didn’t make any sense.

Dae was back by the table, twisting his slender body around Suho’s legs, purring.

Suho had never seen anything like this, no other professors at the University or the Museum knew what it was either. The way the letters appeared only when looked at, then slipped through the surface of the paper they were written on.

It had a beautiful melody when being read aloud, rhythmical and smooth. It hurt that he, the highest certified language scientist of the Moonlight Museum, couldn’t decode it. Chanyeol was lost too, this wasn’t from the past or a baby galaxy, this was written in a high-tech language, probably from a galaxy way ahead of technology on Earth.

Almost as painful as not solving the code, was the fact that he had no idea of why these letters were addressed to him.

Kai had emptied his plate and patted his full stomach. “I bet my free card at RentAndRide that it’s someone begging to buy D.O. They’ve heard about his cooking skills and now they want to buy him.”

“They could never!” Suho felt angry at just the thought. Never if he would sell his best companion.

“No! You can’t bet on the unicorns!” Chanyeol stared at Kai with his biggest puppy eyes. “I like riding them with you, what if you lose?”

“No one are losing or winning anything.” Suho folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. “And this goes to the box at the museum.”

“Now, anyone in for a movie?” The three friends stood up and nodded politely towards D.O, who was ready when they were, today like every day.

When they made themselves comfortable on the couch, Suho held his hand on the letter in his pocket. This had been different. He felt so weird while reading it. This letter wasn’t going anywhere, not yet, somehow it felt personal. He just had to figure out the words. This was a language he was going to learn, whatever it would take.

***

Kai dropped the reins of a sweaty unicorn in Chanyeol’s hand. “Please give her water!” Chanyeol patted the exhausted animal gently on her neck and nodded. Kai rushed inside, all dirty and frustrated, found his way straight into Suho’s office, slammed the door open.

“Oh! Wow. Calm down. What’s up?” Suho jumped up from his desk and pushed Kai backwards and into a big chair while he called for D.O.

“Could you please prepare an iced kava tea for Kai, make it sweet and strong. I think he needs it.” D.O nodded and buzzed out of the room.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” Suho pulled another chair over and sat down next to Kai, grabbed his knee.

Kai was fuming, he had fire in his eyes. “Sward and arrows! A god damn crossbow? Are they stupid? Who does stuff like that?”

Suho took the mug D.O was offering while staring at Kai with huge eyes. “What are you talking about?”

“You know those ships we’ve seen around?”

Suho nodded and gave Kai the tea. “Please have some, you’ll feel calmer.”

He had one tiny sip but soon continued his story. “There are these two men, one with a chain over his face, the other with a huge red scar. Let me tell you! They are evil.”

“Drink!”

Suho wanted the story, but a calmed down Kai would make better decisions. Kai let his tired body sink into the big chair and had a few mouthfuls of the cold and calming brew.

“They are hunting Unicorns. It’s not legal, hasn’t been legal within The Milky Way for decades.”

Suho felt his blood freeze. “You can’t tell Chanyeol. Promise me!”

Kai nodded. “But I have to stop them. Who knows what they are up to next? I managed to create pretty great holograms of the two, and I already sent out a warning to all planets and every Unicorn farm.” Kai had a deep breath and finished his drink. It seemed to help, his eyes had calmed down.

“I thought you said those foreign ships seemed harmless?”

“Yeah, I thought so. But there are at least two ships visiting our galaxy regularly, and we must stop them from terrorizing peaceful unicorn breeders. It’s not safe to have them out on grass in the nights when it’s like this.

“Any idea of where they are coming from? Couldn’t you put a restriction on their ships or something?”

Kai rubbed his temples. “It’s not that easy. The two ships are disappearing in thin air the moment you look away. I did send a message for Lay though. He’s an expert on ships and has been traveling a lot.”

Suho nodded agreeingly. “Lay knows everything about ships. I believe he has travelled in time too.”

Kai’s body finally seemed to relax, the drink doing its thing and a shiver ran through the big man.

“Let me watch your phone while you have a hot shower. How did you arrive by the way?” He leaned down to help get Kai out of his dirty boots.

“I saved a unicorn. I wish I could have brought more than one over. I dropped her off with Chanyeol, he’s taking care of her.”

Suho smiled. “Then she’s safe and soon a rested and happy animal. Now it’s your turn. If you’re going to go hunting criminals, we need you sharp and fit.”

Shoes came off and a distinct smell, strong enough to attract D.O, spread in the room. Suho pinched his nose and dropped Kai’s shoes in a bag.

“Is our brave guardian hungry today?” D.O closed the bag and sealed it before he filled the room with air-freshener.

“Yes please!” Kai turned into a baby bear the second D.O mentioned food.

“I will cook if you don’t smell.” The robot held up the bag with shoes to demonstrate. “Shower is down the hall, on the left side. Fresh towels are prepared.” As if Kai had never showered at their place before. Kai nodded politely.

Suho hid a giggle behind his hand and took Kai’s phone. “Now do as mom told you to.” He hushed Kai out of the room and went over to the window leading out to his back garden.

Chanyeol was busy washing sweat out of white fur, the tips of his green ears nodding happily. The unicorn herself enjoyed his attention, already looking unbothered of everything she had witnessed today.

Earth: present

Books, photos and papers floated around Chanyeol and Suho on the floor. Suho had been working on a new item lately, a sword, made of super light nanotubes and covered in words that almost made sense. The language looked a lot like a few he knew existed on earth a few hundred years ago, except from a set of unusual letters. He wasn’t sure how to read them, if they held the same meaning, simply were a fancy version of regular signs or if they changed the meaning of a word.

Chanyeol had smiled knowingly at Suho’s pictures and now they had spent hours on the floor, excited as kids on Christmas morning. Things finally started to come together and Suho felt confident the sword originated from The Redshift Galaxy, not Earth, as they first had assumed.

Suho felt euphoric, he rarely worked with items or languages from that galaxy. He had always pictured everything within that red fog too high-tech to waste time on. He loved mysteries and ancient items, not mind reading goggles or in-ear memory sticks.

How could he have been this wrong? He spun the hologram of the sword around once more. He should have known, he hadn’t seen swords like this on earth before, ever. The knowledge that Redshift wasn’t pure techno, gave him a strong urge to go visit, to explore the unfamiliar galaxy. There were so many things to learn.

“I can watch your garden.” Chanyeol smiled at him. “If you want to go, I will take care of everyone around here.”

“Chanyeollie, that’s sweet of you. I know you would. I’m not going anywhere though. I can’t believe my museum would be paying for such an expedition.” He closed the final hologram and marked it /solved/, sighed.

“You should go get some sunlight on your skin while the sun is still up. You’ve been indoors too long.” Suho took the papers Chanyeol had in his hands and smiled. “Thank you for your help, but we can’t have those green ears fade, can we?”

Chanyeol grabbed his ears, spun around to have a look in the mirror.

Suho giggled. “You’re still perfectly green, but I mean it. I can clean this up and you go relax in the sun. How’s our newest frog prince doing, hm?”

A smile spread on the elf’s face. “He’s very happy and loves your pond, just like I do.”

“Our garden and I are glad he does!”

Chanyeol was out the door and Suho sat down on the floor, started organizing and filing everything correctly. He loved this part too, the feeling of success, being able to teach the other professors something new.

A stack of red envelopes stared at him from the top shelf when he was finished. Part of him felt bad for not having filed the last arrived letters at the museum, but this had turned into a private matter. He felt it. These letters were meant for him, not the museum. If he just could understand them.

(Wait!) He had a lightbulb moment, literally.

Suho grabbed the letters and ran over to his work desk. He opened and placed the first under the lamp, switched on the red light. Slowly the words started to appear in front of him. For the first time he could see whole sentences, not just the single word he was reading.

Of course! Why had he never thought of using colored light? He mentally slapped himself and stared at the letter. It didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for, the special signs. They were there, all over the letter. With a shaky voice Suho started to read the words aloud. It filled him with warmth and longing, the way the words floated, had rhythm. It was not the same language as on the sword, but those letters were his first clue.

He grabbed another, unfolded it and waited for the words to appear. Then the last one, read it, counted all the Ø’s and Ë’s, even a few Ü’s, wrote them down, tried finding patterns like on the sword. “Chen” He read it again. Could it be a name?

He looked over his shoulder. “Hello? Anyone there?” It felt like someone was watching him. He shook his head. The sun was still up outside. The stranger in the window last winter stuck with him, had him check the doors an extra time at night. Suho read the first letter again and cursed at having left so many letters at the museum.

He jumped when something touched his thigh, pushed his chair backwards and just barely managed to grab Dae in the air. “Oh, hello you!” He put the cat down and want back to study his letters, started over, searched for the words he saw popping up again and again.

Dae meowed and twisted his body around Suho’s legs, then, when Suho didn’t pick him up but started reading again, he landed smoothly on top of the papers, lips curled upwards, as if he was smiling proudly and that pulled a smile out from Suho too. He gave the cat a good scratch on his favorite spot behind the right ear, then gently placed it back on the floor.

“Chen” - He tasted the word. Then another, “Sehün”, slowly rolled the letters over his tongue. He also found “Sehun”. He watched the cat in front of him. Dae once again sat on top of his papers, purring.

“What do you think Dae? Is this worth the job? Are they even important?”

Dae meowed loudly and rubbed his nose on the paper.

“Fine! I’m done for today. You’re going to ruin them.” He removed the cat again, folded his letters and put them back in the cabinet, twisted the lock and checked it once more.

“Come on!” Suho gestured for the cat to follow him. “Let’s see if D.O have some snacks for you in the kitchen.”

The cat stared at the cabinet, but the word /snacks/ had him follow reluctantly. Suho rubbed the wrinkle between his eyes. That cat was a weird one.

It was a pleasant surprise to find Kai in the kitchen. Maybe not a surprise, seen as Kai stepped by quite often, but it had been weeks since that day with the unicorn hunters and Suho couldn’t wait to hear latest gossip from around the galaxy and to talk about the sword. He needed to tell Kai about that one, maybe he knew something.

Dae was already seated on a chair, a bowl of boneless chicken in front of him. “You’re spoiling that cat!” Suho winked behind D.O’s back, which had Kai giggle, but he sat up straight and smiled politely the second D.O turned around.

“He’s special and you know it.”

Suho softened and gave the cat a gentle pat along the spine. “He is. And sometimes annoying.” Dae purred and attacked the mountain of juicy chicken.

“Anyone else hungry for Chicken?” D.O always tilted his head when he talked to Kai.

If robots had feelings, Suho was sure D.O felt something extra for the brave guardian. Kai hovered three heads above D.O, all tall and broad, guns and pecs pushing at fabric, hair smoothed back into a ponytail. There wasn’t anything wrong with D.O’s beauty recognizing programs.

“I can have chicken? You’re the best chef D.O.” Kai smiled widely and Suho was close to tell them to get a room. Kai calling D.O chef always hit right in that metal processor.

Chanyeol was still outside, so Suho pulled a chair closer to Kai when D.O returned to his food at the oven. “Any news on the illegal hunting?” He looked over his shoulder once more to make sure the door remained closed.

Kai leaned closer, lowered his voice. “We have guards at most farms and have plasma fences securing their pasturelands. We still find hurt animals from time to time.” Anger boiled in his brown eyes. “The good news is,” Kai had a quick peek around to make sure no one else were around, “Lay has confirmed they are Redshift ships, and we have a name on one of them.”

“You have identified one of the hunters?”

“Yes!” Kai pulled out his phone and opened a hologram. “This blonde guy with a chain over his face is called Baekhyun. He’s a trusted businessman and his brands are popular all over the Redshift galaxy.”

Suho huffed angrily. “Rich, spoiled people always think they can hunt down whatever creature they want, don’t they?”

“And that’s what’s complicating it. He’s guarded all the time and even the military seems to be protecting him.”

“The other hunter then?” Suho wanted more details.

Kai flicked the hologram around and a dark-haired man with lightning eyes and a huge scar across his face came into vision. His picture glistened a little. “He’s harder to get to and we don’t know his name yet.”

Suho stared. The man was something else, extremely beautiful, and familiar in a peculiar way. Something twisted in his stomach. Why did evil have to be so attractive. He shook his head to clear his mind. “I just finished identifying a sword, originated within the Redshift galaxy.”

“My blonde guy is using swords.” Kais eyes shut wide open. “Can I see it?”

“There’s more.” Suho swallowed. “My letters are written in a redshift language too. Or at least that’s what I am thinking.”

“When did you find out?” Kai forgot to be quiet, was up from his chair, ready to head for Suho’s office.

“Find out what?” Chanyeol kicked off his dirty boots obediently when D.O sat his eyes in him and padded barefoot over to Kai and Suho.

Kai looked at Suho, left it to him to decide how much to share with their soft elf.

“I told Kai about the sword you helped me identify. “

Kai nodded. “Yes! I’d love to have a look on it.”

“Oh, that.” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. “Is it okay if I stay here with D.O and Dae?”

Suho breathed easier. “It’s wonderful if you will help D.O set the table. We’ll be back soon.” This was easier without Chanyeol around. No risk of spilling disturbing details.

***

Kai was quiet during dinner. Chanyeol chatted away about everything going on in the garden, which flowers were blooming, gossip he’d heard from a goldfish that recently moved in. The little guy had been swimming in royal ponds for decades, had bucked of stories to tell. It was such a wonderful contrast to the drama going on outside earth.

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow?” Kai pulled Suho out of his flowery thoughts. “I will have to go back to look and I’m sure you will find more answers there.”

Suho blinked a few times. “But I don’t teleport.” He laughed dryly.

“I already talked to Lay. He’s got teleporting ships. No problem.”

“Whoa! Tomorrow already?” Suho couldn’t help the grin spreading. He would love to go exploring. He had never been outside The Milky Way, rarely outside Earth.

“Are you going somewhere?” Chanyeol’s green ears pointed curiously upwards.

Suho smiled widely. “I’m going with Kai to explore The Redshift Galaxy.”

***

Mornings always started too early. Suho rubbed his eyes and squinted at the tower of bags in front of him, his own bag hanging lonely from his shoulder.

“Good morning master. How would you like your eggs today? Black or green coffee?”, asked D.O politely but way too cheerful for this early.

Chanyeol sat on the table, dangling his legs, playing with a hyper kitten on the floor. The elf smiled when he saw Suho in the doorway and quickly jumped down from the furniture. “Dae and I already ate, and Kai sent a voice message he’d be here in half an hour.”

Suho stared at them, and back at all the bags. “Would someone please enlighten me? What’s going on around here?”

“I made you an omelet and a black coffee. Please eat. I have taken care of everything. Bags are packed and ready.” D.O held out a chair for him.

Suho blinked his eyes and stared at his service robot as he sat down. “Could you please bring me my phone?” He shook his head to try line up his brain cells properly. He had missed out on something, that much was clear.

D.O returned with his phone on a plate. “It’s fully charged and disinfected. Now you need to finish your omelet.”

His food was left untouched for some time more, business first. Suho gave his coffee a chance while waiting for Kai to answer.

“Hi Suho, I’m waiting for Lay right now, are you ready?”

“Good morning to you too!”

“I’m so excited! This will be so much fun.”

“Kai, listen!”

“Yes, I am. “

“Have you talked to D.O and Chanyeol? Why have they packed their bags?”

“Oh! Yes, you know... uhm...,” Kai paused. “I thought we could need someone to cook and we can’t leave Chanyeol or Chen behind all by themselves.”

“You told them to come with us?”

“Mhm. Sorry I didn’t tell you. Cool, Lay is arriving, the ship is awesome! See you soon.” Kai finished the call and left Suho alone with his coffee and omelet.

Suho stared at his phone for a long ten seconds, then put it down and massaged the soon permanent annoyed wrinkle behind his eyes. Fine, this would be fun and D.O could watch Chanyeol. He breathed deeply once and rolled his head on his neck. “I guess we are all going to visit The Redshift Galaxy. D.O? Will you go over our luggage once more please?”

Dae knocked over a flower in the windowsill as he ran after D.O and Chanyeol. “Dae!” Kai couldn’t possibly know what he had done with bringing that cat into a ship.

Suho downed his food quickly and followed his little family outside as a loud zapp was heard, the whole kitchen lit up. Kai was here and the ship was amazing. In the air above his garden hung a bright pink ship with sharp edges and flashing lights, Namanana written in gold on one side.

“Come on up!” An escalator was lowered towards them, and on top stood Kai, welcoming them like a captain.

Chanyeol drizzled glitter all over on his way up the stairs and Suho nearly tripped when Dae rushed between his legs, but he smiled. This had to be the travel of the year, he felt it.

***

Dae meowed from his cage in the corner. Chanyeol changed between tapping his feet and clapping his hands, safely strapped up in his seat. D.O locked in place in a charging point as soon as their luggage was secured. It wasn’t possible to not feel excited.

Suho admired his friend seated next to him, impressed by the way he seemed to know which buttons to push. “Could you tell us some more about our plans, please?”

A map filled the screen in front of them. “We’re going slow across the Milky way. Chanyeol wanted to stop by at a Unicorn trainer, and we do have time for that.”

Someone behind their back squeaked and a puff of sparkles filled the room. “Sorry, sorry!” Chanyeol waved his hands to clear the air around him and Suho felt his wrinkle return.

“Unicorn riding is on, then what?”

“I will be hungry for sure! Have you ever tried a Saturn burger with onion rings?” Kai pointed at a planet at the outer part of the galaxy.

Suho shook his head.

“We will have lunch at Venus!”

Everyone turned to look at D.O.

“Venus is aligning with Mars and that gives us a short cut across the Aquarius constellation, which is the best way to reach the outer line of our galaxy, where teleporting is allowed for a ship this size.”

Suho and Kai shared a confused thought, looking at each other and then back to D.O.

“Besides, they are known for their shrimps. You haven’t had shrimps before you’ve tasted them on Venus.” D.O made it sound like a coincidence. Dae drooled.

Kai shrugged, he rarely said against D.O and didn’t plan on starting now. “Shrimps sounds great!”

“And then?” Suho pointed to the end of the map and Kai quickly swiped up.

“Then you buckle up and let me do the talking when we arrive The Redshift border.”

***

Callisto was a beautiful location, just outside Jupiter. Its ground sparkled, a perfect place for unicorns to breed and grow. Suho shouted “Beware of the plasma fences,” after Chanyeol and Dae for the fifth time before he ran to catch up with Kai on his security round.

The place seemed peaceful enough, and the two friends dropped down under a pink cotton candy three with a cold rainbow shake in hand. Suho slurped lazily at the fruity drink while watching a forest elf and a lynx ride a unicorn. That was a view he would never have again.

He turned to Kai. “Why have I never visited this place before?”

“You’re not one that travel much.”

“I should! I definitely should travel more.” He laughed at a red cat clinging to Chanyeol’s back when the Unicorn made a sharp turn under a rainbow. Chanyeol hunched down and the cat flew.

Suho was up on his feet the very second and ran to check on his cat while Kai was busy laughing. Two locals had walked over to check on the flying cat too. Chen seemed perfectly fine. He purred and let the two strangers pet him.

“Dae! You’re fine.” Suho hunched down next to the men and Dae walked over to get more pats. “You mean Chen?” The taller guy stood up, he was huge. A chill ran down Suho’s spine and he grabbed the cat. “No, he’s Dae.”

Chanyeol had regained control of the white animal and both came trotting peacefully over the field.

“He almost killed it!” The smaller one snarled very quietly, but with an evil tone that had Suho spin around to have a look at the men. A thin chain decorated the smallest one’s face, the tall one took Suho’s breath away with his white eyes and a big red scar. Suho swallowed and searched for Kai. The idiot was slurping his drink, not looking their way at all.

He patted the unicorn firmly and told Chanyeol to return her immediately. The elf looked like he wanted to deny the order, but he did turn the animal around.

“Nice to meet you and thank you for checking up on my cat.” Suho walked backwards until he knew Chanyeol was on a safe distance from the two men. Then he turned around and walked the fasted he could over to Kai and kicked his unfocused butt. “Ship. NOW! Go get Chanyeol.”

Kai blinked his eyes up at him, confused. “Uh, okay. “

“And Kai …" The two men were back to resting in the grass next to the field, Suho really didn’t want their attention right now and kept his posture positive and voice calm. “As soon as we’re all in the ship, call security. Here are intruders.”

Kai’s eyes darkened and his hand quickly went to the inside of his shirt.

“Shit, you’re armed?”

Kai nodded shortly. “Who?”

“Your men!”

***

“We are sorry to announce that due to unforeseen circumstances ‘Unicorn heaven – rent and ride’ is now closed for the day.” A mechanical voice scratched in the speaker. Their ship was already closed and secured, waiting in line to get out through the plasma shield. Suho held the cat in his lap, patted him.

“Chen, is that your real name?”

The cat purred and rolled over on its back, begged for belly rubs. Such a fluffy belly. Suho was soft and hated the idea of his kitten to have anything to do with the two strangers.

“I wonder why they had to close?” Chanyeol had the biggest pout, clearly unhappy with having to leave. An alarm went off and distracted him, just as they slipped through the entrance. “What was that?”

“They are closing the borders, no one will get out without a closer security check.” Kai steered the ship safely in the direction of Venus. “I’m so glad I’m off duty.”

“Will they get them?”

Kai sighed. “I doubt it. They seem to escape in thin air. All you can see is a sharp red light, and they are gone.” He leaned back in his seat, rubbed his stomach. “Let’s hope for less drama on Venus. I’m hungry.”

***

“And on your left, you will now see the moons Phobos and Deimos, hosting the largest fighter clans in our galaxy. I wouldn’t recommend a visit.” D.O informed them about everything outside the windows as they sailed quietly trough space. Chanyeol squealed happily at everything and was getting better at controlling his excited sparkles.

Suho was quiet. He had stuff to think about and that stupidly handsome stranger kept popping up in his mind. His white, staring gaze gave him chills, and not solely bad ones.

“Suho!” Kai pulled him out of his daydreaming. “There is something going on at Venus, it’s heavily guarded and it will take some effort to get inside.”

A large number of ships waited in line to get through security check, this was clearly a popular destination. Suho looked down at his sleeping cat. “We have the time, let’s wait.”

Kai nodded shortly and sent off a request for landing permission. “It doesn’t look like a dramatic situation. I bet there’s one crazy celebrity having demanded the atmosphere closed.”

“Ooo! We might get to see a real celebrity?” Suho’s eyes sparkled.

“If there are any famous persons there, I doubt we will get to see them, if we can get in at all.”

With the push of a few buttons and a confirmation sent about the number of hungry creatures wanting access, Kai steadily maneuvered their ship into its assigned waiting spot. “It shouldn’t take too long though. I gave them my professional ID.”

Suho bumped his shoulder. “Using your position to get what you want, huh?”

Kai sat up straight, a slight blush painting his neck. “Did you want to see a celebrity or not?”

He had a point.

D.O was in the middle of his third story on why and how Shrimps had become the famous dish of Venus when a mechanical voice chimed in. “Guardian Kai and other voyagers of Namanana, you will now be welcomed inside our atmosphere. Your reservation for five at the ‘Bubba Gump Shrimp’ is accepted. The table will be yours for two hours.”

A loud snap was heard from D.O as his head spun around two times. “Bubba Gump Shrimp is the most famous seafood restaurant in and outside The Milky Way.” His eyes closed for a moment.

“What happened to D.O?” Chanyeol, who had dozed off while they were waiting, stared at the blacked-out robot. “Did he die?”

Suho shook his head and waited for his dramatic friend to open his eyes. “He’s just hungry like the rest of us.”

Dae jumped up at the word ‘hungry’ and it was a happy flock that entered the restaurant.

“Suho, Suho.” Chanyeol tugged at Suho’s jacked, his voice muffled by his own hand. “Is that...?”

When Suho looked his way, Chanyeol nodded in the direction of a huge table by the windows. A small group of men were enjoying their food happily and undisturbed. “Isn’t that Baekhyun?” The elf’s eyes lit up and he couldn’t stop staring even when D.O hushed him.

Both Suho and Kai stared at Chanyeol and then at the people he was staring at.

“Don’t you guys have any manners?” D.O put on his serios voice. “You don’t stare at other guests, especially not celebrities.”

“Fuck!” Kai turned to Suho. “They are here too?”

“Language!” The robot’s voice was low and threatening enough to normally have even Suho straighten his spine. Dae meowed, his plate too empty to his taste.

The sound attracted unwanted attention and a few of the men on the table they all still were staring at, stared back. Double fuck.

Suho grabbed a bowl of grilled tiger prawns and dumped a few on Dae’s plate, then he had one for himself and passed it on to Kai with an intense stare. Their lynx purred happily while chewing on a juicy head.

“Are they still looking?” Suho dumped a tower of deep-fried cajun prawns on his plate.

“Chanyeol is!” D.O answered dryly and handed Suho a bottle of water. “You’ll probably need this with those prawns.”

“If you wanted to meet a celebrity, now is your chance!” Kai kicked Suho under the table. “Baekhyun and his friend are coming over.”

“Aren’t you going to do something? You have wanted to find him for so long!” Suho sat up straight, flashed his teeth. “Do I have any chilli between my teeth by the way?”

Kai dried off his sticky hands and squared his shoulders. “Not the place. I’m off duty too. Now close that silly grin.”

Chanyeol’s ears curled as he tried to control his sparkles. “Hello Mr. Byun, it’s such an honour to meet you. What can I do for you?”

Kai’s mouth dropped open. “How - I mean, you know who he is?”

Chanyeol ignored his friend. “I’m so sorry, my friends clearly don’t know your brand, but I’d be thrilled to have your signature. Please Mr. Byun.” No one made puppy eyes like Chanyeol and now he targeted Baekhyun.

“Nice to meet you.” Baekhyun bowed politely. He pulled up a pen and smiled cutely at Chanyeol. “Now what’s your name?”

The elf squealed and covered the entire table in glitter. “Omg I’m so sorry! I’m Chanyeol! But Yeol is good.”

The designer nodded. Chanyeol stood up and pushed down his pants.

“Are you out of your mind?” Suho jumped up from his chair and pulled at Chanyeol’s arm.

“I have his shorts on.” A pout grew on the previously so happy face.

Baekhyun’s friend doubled over from laugher, a high-pitched happy sound that made the rest giggle too. He finally calmed down and sat down next to Dae, patted the startled animal.

Suho let go of Chanyeol and instead bowed to greet the two strangers. “I see we meet again.”

“Oh? We met before?” Baekhyun was busy signing Chanyeol’s shorts and didn’t seem to remember them from earlier today. He stood up, smiled at the elf who was admiring the message on his thigh.

“You signed with a heart!”

Baekhyun flashed him a finger heart and turned to his dark-haired friend. “Have we met these men before?”

Something that very possible could be a flash of panic, popped up in his dark eyes, but he quickly blinked it away and shook his head. “Absolutely not! Not that I know of.” He gave Dae a god scratch behind his left ear. “Beautiful cat, What’s his name?”

Suho felt frozen in his spot. The man’s gaze was as strong as always, but his eyes were dark and warm, not frozen white. It was hard to tell if the white or brown were the real colour and which that had to be contacts. The scar obviously was make-up.

Kai shook his head, lips squeezed together.

“We call him Dae.”

The tall stranger took Suho’s hand. “I’m sorry to be this rude. I’m Sehun. It’s a pleasure to meet you Suho.” He shook his hand, held it a bit longer than necessary.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed... “ Suho swallowed. His tongue felt so dry when looking up at the man. He pulled his hand back and stuck both into his pockets. He had to remember these men were evil and hunted unicorns illegally.

One of the lifeguards called for the men and Suho let his shoulders fall back into place. Kai, who had been quiet the whole time, smiled widely. “I’m sorry we interrupted your meal. Have a wonderful day gentlemen.”

The tallest lifeguard stepped closer to their table, but Baekhyun waved him away. “It was a pleasure to meet. I’m sure Sehun here would like to meet again.”

Sehun gave them a short nod and let his hand slide over soft, red fur one final time. “Kitty - kitty – kitty.” Dae pushed his head up into the man’s palm. “Such a good boy Chen!”

It took Suho a moment to register and before he knew what to even say, the two men were gone.

“Are you done humiliating yourself?” D.O opened his eyes and started a fan to blow off all the glitter covering their food. Chanyeol sat with his head in his hands, a longing gaze in the direction the men left. Something was going on inside Kai’s head too.

“The level of rudeness! Who do they think they are?” Kai’s jaws clenched and veins popped on his neck.

“He called him Chen!” Suho picked up his pet. “It seems like that is your name.” He scratched his chin. “Chen? As in the letter?” The cat stretched his neck, begged for more. “Maybe you were their kitten? If they weren’t that evil, I’d ask.”

“Don’t you wonder how he knew your name?” Kai sat down, blew some sprinkles off his prawns before he peeled them.

“I introduced me.” His tower of deep-fried prawns was soaked in glitter, inedible. He sighed.

“No! You didn’t. No one ever mentioned your name.”

***

His mental archive was messy, files bumped around, never lining up properly. Suho loved to be in control, to have his stuff sorted out, and here he was, waiting for the moment they would teleport and hopefully get a friendly time in an unfamiliar world. He should have hated it, to not understand, to not be in control. Instead he was eager, impatient and extremely excited.

“Why did we have to come all the way out here to teleport? You do that anywhere and anytime.” Chanyeol finally had calmed down and was running back and forth between the gigantic map and the windows. D.O helped him point out and name the stars and constellations, and finally they had passed over Aquarius.

“We can’t have big ships popping up everywhere all the time. It’s a way of keeping the intergalactic travelling regulated.” Kai answered calmly while covering up windows, pulling sails inside and preparing the ship for their departure. “I travel by myself and have a special licence.”

Suho rolled his eyes out of habit. He hadn’t really understood the position Kai had in the universe, until now. Maybe he should share more of his mystery with him, maybe they could figure stuff out together.

“Are you guys ready? You might feel dizzy for a moment and if your ears hurt, you pinch your nose and blow until the pain goes away.”

Chanyeol grinned widely, knuckles white where his hands squeezed around the armrests. Dae was safely curled up in Suho’s lap, D.O switched into resting mode.

“How do we know we are there?” Covered window’s worried Suho, but he didn’t know how teleporting worked either.

“You’ll know.”

The ship started spinning and for a second, everything floated. Suho grabbed his cat just in time for everything to bump into place again. Kai was busy pushing buttons, the blinds slowly opening, making it possible to see out.

They were surrounded by a red fog, blinking lights from other ships visible on their left. Their speaker beeped twice, and Kai hushed everyone. A bright male voice greeted them

“Hello and Welcome to Cosmos Redshift, this is officer Xiumin speaking. Today’s weather is the same as yesterday, lightly red in the horizon, a comfortable 24 degrees. While you are around, may we suggest a visit to one of our many museums at planet 3.6.5 or maybe a live show at KoKoBop could be of interest? For those who are feeling adventurous and brave, we also have brilliant night clubs at Cloud9. Our business headquarter is localized at Ex’act and there is currently a big seasonal sale at Exploration. Please pay it a visit for the discount you deserve.”

Chanyeol squealed and quickly covered his ears. “I have to go shopping. I have to!”

Suho hushed him.

“If you want to visit any of our many smaller planets, a roundtrip on the Cosmic Railway is comfortable and fun. Please pay attention to our rules and you will have a pleasant stay. Never hesitate to get in touch with the Red Force if you need any assistance. This was Xiumin speaking. Thank you for your attention and enjoy your stay.”

Dae shrieked.

“Maybe he has to go? You know...” Kai looked at the cat trapped in Suho’s hold.

He let go of the cat and looked up at the map, all the mentioned planets highlighted and named, Chanyeol could go shopping and he wanted to visit the museums, obviously. “What are the rules?”

Kai scratched his neck. “I don’t think there are too many, but foreigners should always stick to the main routes and always respect The Red Force. Believe me, you don’t want to mess with those cyborgs anyway.”

“You tried, didn’t you?”

Kai shrugged his shoulders. “Let’s put it this way. I’m glad they don’t have a face registration at their welcome point. I don’t think Xiumin would’ve let me in.”

“What did you do? Suho’s eyes grew big. He needed to know if it was safe to be seen with Kai around here.

“I followed Baekhyun and his friend one time they had been out hunting, just a few weeks ago. They left the official planet-system and I believe they have planet they don’t want us to know about, hidden by the red fog. That would explain the disappearing ships too.”

“Kind of like the words in my letters too, you can’t read them without the red light.” Suho tried to focus. “But I don’t get why you are in trouble. You didn’t find them, they are still out there doing whatever they want to?”

“I found Baekhyun’s building. I planned on surprising them there.”

“And they still didn’t recognise you in the restaurant earlier?”

“Baekhyun never saw me. Xiumin is protective of Baekhyun, a friend, and I was on a hidden planet. He caught me and kind of made it clear to never visit Baekhyun again.”

“He’s a criminal. Isn’t unicorn hunting illegal around here?”

“Nope, and he’s a super star around here.” Kai smiled at his naïve friend. “Did you do any research at all?”

Suho felt stupid, shook his head to Kai’s giggles.

“Here are no Unicorns. They have cat’s though, and robots.”

***

With Chanyeol, Kai and Dae sound asleep, D.O done with the dishes and Namanana safely anchored just outside Planet 3.6.9, Suho had the quiet time he needed to work on his case, to see if more clues would line up.

He had the letters with him, the most reason ones that he never filed at the museum. And the pictures of the sword along with lists of words he might had an idea about, like names. Chen started to stand out at this point. He felt that might be Dae’s original name. He liked Dae better, it felt softer. The cat looked fierce in its red fur, looking at them strongly with his almond eyes, but his fur was soft as silk and so was his voice, most of the time.

Under his red lamp the letters were possible to read. Suddenly a couple of pieces lined up. Sehun, Sehün, Sehun, Sehün, wasn’t it? Hadn’t that been his name? Suho opened all his letters, scrolled over them, marked every name he could find, searched for Baekhyun or … There it was, Xiumin.

Good thing he was seated, because the world suddenly felt wavy. These letters had something to do with the dangerous Xiumin, the way too pretty hunter and his Dae. And they had his name on it. They knew his name, and where he lived.

Suho read one of the letters aloud. The same creepy feeling of being observed tickled in the back of his mind. He read another one, one of the shorter. It gave him chills, and not the good ones. The latest were different, made him warm inside, the words rhyming in a peculiar way. What were they? How did they work?

The plan was to find someone to talk to at the museum. He assumed someone could translate them for him, after he had found someone to confirm his assumptions on the sword.

As he scrolled through pages on the screen in front of him, doing the research he should have done earlier, his eyelids dropped from time to time. He pushed them back open, had another sip of coffee, clicked open a story about ‘The great war between The red Force and Adromeda-androids'. If he had not been that sleepy, the parts about having to create a secret language after that war, to spy on and catch Andromeda-androids, might had made a lot of sense.

Instead he drifted off to a dream filled with dangerous robots, weapons, a purple sky, cats and Sehun. Tall, dark and terrifying Sehun, protecting him from the big claw like it was nothing.

He woke up with a jerk, neck twisted in a bad position and photos sticking to his face. He left the summing machine, dragged his sleepy body over to his bed and dived into a few hours more of fighting shrimps covered in glitter in dreamland.

***

Kai had been called out on duty overnight and had left Namanana early. Authorities at Jupiter had put a price at Baekhyun and Sehun after their appearance at Callisto and finally having had Sehun’s identity confirmed. Kai would have to try convincing The Red Force to let them pull the two men in for an interrogation. Suho wished him all the luck in the universe and for him to return in one piece, all body parts attached.

Chanyeol had brought with him Dae and D.O for a daytrip on the Cosmic Railway, shopping included. An interesting trio, that Suho soon realised blended perfectly among the locals, maybe except from Chanyeol, his pointy ears twitching excitedly high above most others.

A taxi-drone from the National Redshift Museum braught Suho safely to the entrance of an enormous black building, corners sharp and walls shiny. He greeted the concierge inside the door, a tiny man dressed in a red suit, eyes sharp, one icy blue, one black. His tag said ‘Chën’ and Suho couldn’t help himself. “I have a cat named Chen”

The concierge lifted one eyebrow. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

“My cat is named Chen, even though we usually just call him Dae, but it’s not spelled with that ë.” He pointed at the man’s tag.

“I see.” The man didn’t move, his posture strong with hands crossed on his back. “And what can I do for you today?”

“I’m a scientist from The Milky way Moonlight Museum, and I’d love to have a tour and maybe you could arrange for me to meet one of your experts on languages?” Suho smiled hopefully.

“Name please.” Chën closed his dark eye, the white coming to live in all kinds of colours.

“Professor Suho, Sir.” He bowed politely once again.

“I have booked you an appointment with Professor Tao at noon, until then, enjoy our exhibitions.” He looked at Suho with both eyes open, the right back to a calm icy blue. “And Suho, someone is looking for you.”

“Thank you, sir, and what?”

“By the yellow hexagon, that’s all I can tell you I’m afraid.”

“The yellow what?”

Chën rolled his eyes indignantly. “The famous painting of Cosmic Railway tracks across our galaxy. You’ll know when you see it. It’s yellow and shaped like a hexagon, as our galaxy.”

Suho nodded quickly. “I understand. Thank you for your time sir.” He had a quick glance around the room and smiled thankfully when Chën handed him an interactive map and pointed to the left.

This place was enormous. Floors, walls and ceiling all painted in the same shiny black. His map announced the different exhibitions as he walked past different doors and portals, ‘Pre-systematic times’, ‘Great galaxies wars’, ’Hidden planets -life and history’, ‘Extinct creatures’, ‘Signs and languages’. He stopped more than once, there were so many things he wanted to know. The red dot on his map, and a thon of curiosity, had him continue down the hall, past everything that had to do with the stuff he originally came for.

“Chosen Exhibition ‘Music and art’ can now be entered on your right.” The tablet in his hand played a synthetic fanfare and he shook the thing to make it stop, the artificial trumpet echoing between hard surfaces. Stupid computer-thing!

He stared into honey-coloured smoke, an inviting sweet smell with a hint of cinnamon pulling him closer. Suho inhaled deeply as he shuffled carefully into the unknown and immediately felt relaxed and warm. The smoke wrapped him in for a moment before it spit him out on the other side. Walls covered in fabrics swallowed all and any sounds, made the room quiet and peaceful.

A table close to kneeling from coffee cups should have stolen his attention, so should huge paintings and the music seeping out from holes in the wall, everything soft and aesthetic and very different from what he had seen outside this room. The contrast to the black and red was tremendous. Maybe this was how citizens logged off their intense and high-tech life? Where he had his garden and flowers, they wrapped up in vanilla-smelling fog, listened to honey voices and had large cups of latte?

Portraits covered one whole wall. Even though his eyes were searching for a special piece, it was impossible to not take a moment to admire the beautiful paintings as he walked past them. He jumped when he almost bumped into another person, the first one he had seen in a while, and the only one he had seen in here. He muttered a “I’m so sorry” before turning around.

“Isn’t it beautiful? The way all lines are twisted and curled up in a pattern, weaved to make all of us stay connected, no one left out, no dead ends.”

Suho stared at the wall, and the man talking. The painting was right there, had to be what Chën had called ‘The Yellow Hexagon’, which had to mean...

“I’m so happy to finally meet you in private.” The tower of a man in front of him turned around, smiled down at him.

Suho stumbled backwards a couple of steps, he hadn’t recognised him in casual clothing. The first time they met he had all the makeup on, weird clothes. At the restaurant he had been dressed in a black uniform of some kind. Now he was looking all soft and kind in his black turtleneck, a tweed jacket complimenting his wide shoulders. But that voice was familiar. That voice!

“How? Why?” He planted his feet in the floor, all tensed up. Not knowing if he had to fight or … Something melted inside him as he looked up and met the others gaze. “Who are you?”

Sehun offered him his hand, placed his other on top of Suho’s, shook it firmly but friendly. “I’m Sehun, Baekhyun’s private detective, we met at Venus.”

Suho nodded and retrieved his hand. “And at Callisto”, Voice cold and cautious.

“I’m sorry? We did?” His sharp brows angled funnily. “Anyway, I’m here alone, not at work, because I wanted to meet you.”

“Why?” Suho crossed his arms on his back, stuck out his chin, partly curious, partly terrified, not that he was going to let him know.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder. “Let me give you a tour, can I?”

There it was again, that deep bass sneaking into his bones, something warm spreading all the way from his shoulder to his cheeks. He shrugged his shoulder lose. “Sure, why not?”

Sehun smiled widely and instead placed his hand on Suho’s back. “Now what do you want to have a closer look at?”

“Extinct animals” His answer came quickly. Maybe he could get some answers about the unicorn hunting, trick this man into sharing some of his secrets.

“You’re an animal person, aren’t you?” Sehun led him out through the sweet smoke and up the big hall while talking. “I’m so sorry to tell our galaxy has treated these beautiful animals very badly in the past. All we have left are the Redshift Lynx’, and even they are not as many as thy used to be.” His voice had a sad tone.

“I have a lynx. They are beautiful animals.”

“I know you have.”

“Ah! Sure, you have met.”

A gate opened in front of them, letting them into a colourful room, bright and light, floor covered in grass. “Whoa! This is beautiful.” A small artificial waterfall drizzled peacefully in one corner, a three stretched out in the middle. All kinds of small creatures sat on the branches, some familiar, others rare or alien-alike. Suho let the warm hand lead him around the room as Sehun babbled away about the different animals.

“What’s your favourite animal? I mean, if you have one?”

They had stopped by the entrance of a new room, dimly lit. Suho stared up at the night sky above them, not sure he should, or could, look at the other man. He felt his stare on his skin.

“Unicorns.”

“Good choice!” Sehun took his hand and pulled him into the night-room, animal eyes looking at them from the corners. “They have one model further in, the last one of our galaxy.”

He probably shouldn’t let him lead him by his hand like this. He probably shouldn’t be here at all and Kai needed to know and Oh my God! He had to tell Kai Sehun was here.

“I have always been a little afraid of larger animals. I always wanted a pet-bunny when I was a little, had seen them in the museum and in cartoons.” A dry laughter followed. “I never got one of course, they’re extinct.”

Suho felt a little sorry for the young Sehun, but quickly came to his senses. This was a grown-up man, probably a dangerous hunter, a criminal. “So you are saying you are glad the unicorns are gone?”

“No! How can you believe that?” Sehun pulled him over to a lighter corner, stopped in front of a white animal, mane shining in all the colours of the rainbow under the artificial moonlight. “They were beautiful.”

Suho finally dared look at Sehun, this didn’t add up. “It’s too bad people have started illegal hunting in my galaxy then!”

“Hunting?” Sehun sounded horrified, for real. “How do you know? Someone should stop them!”

This man was either the best actor Suho had ever met, or something was wrong around here. “It’s been on the news, I think they have a few names.” He stuck his hands into his pockets, it was a bit weird to let this guy hold them like ha had.

They finished the exhibition a bit more quietly that it had started, admired night-active animals staring at them with glowing ayes.

“Why do you have a lynx?” It came so sudden.

“Uhm, Chanyeol found him.”

“Chanyeol? Oh! The guy that flashed his underwear in the restaurant.”

Suho squeezed his eyes shut. He had wanted to forget about that. “Yes, him.”

“You said he found him?”

They rounded a corner and was out in the black, shiny hall again, walking with no plan. At least Suho didn’t know where they were going, the exhibitions he wanted to see were in the other direction.

“Chanyeol found him and brought him home one day. The poor little guy was dirty and hungry, scared and tired. Chanyeol is wonderful with animals, and soon he felt much better. And we let him stay, he’s a funny guy.” He smiled while thinking of Dae.

“Wait!” He pulled at Sehun’s arm. “Why did you call him Chen? He, I don’t know, kind of responded to that name.”

Sehun pointed at the stairs instead of answering. “Coffe?”

Suho picked a table by the window, the entire cafeteria having a panorama view. Sehun brought him a black coffee, and a sweetened, frothy something for himself. It was a little too quiet for Suho’s taste. “What do you know, about Chen?”

Small, pink lips circled around the straw and slurped slowly at the creamy coffee, as to gain time. Then he carefully patted his lips dry with a napkin and Suho realized he had been staring.

“A few years ago, these evil androids stole my best friend’s kitten. I think they might have dropped him somewhere in the universe when they found he wasn’t useful or anything.”

“And you think that might be my Dae, I mean Chen?”

“He’s very similar and did respond to the name. I have been looking for him while working for Baekhyun. You see, the same guys are making his life a hell too.”

Suho sat down his coffee, sharpened his ears. “How? Who are they?”

“I’m so sorry.” The man had serious puppy eyes as he placed a hand on Suho’s knee. “I’m working for Baekhyun and everything related to him is top secret.”

Suho stared at his knee and the hand there.

“Anyway, Xiumin’s cat never came back.”

“Xiumin?”

“He’s a good friend of mine. Has got this super scary look with his iron muscles and metallic eye, but underneath that bossy cyborg, there's a really soft heart.” Sehun chuckled. “If you ever meet him, never tell him I said that!”

Laughter looked good on him, it made Suho feel light and happy too. He checked his phone and quickly downed his coffee.

“Thank you for the coffee, but I have a meeting at noon. Do you think you could show me the shortest route to the entrance?”

Sehun nodded and stood up, his still half full cup in one hand, the other firmly resting on the small of Suho’s back. “This way!”

As they walked quickly down the stairs, through a few narrow corridors and hidden doors in the direction of the entrance, Suho let him lead. Sehun was weirdly touchy, but he liked it. Maybe he was a little touch-starved, and maybe it was just nice to not have to find his way on his own.

“Who are you meeting?”

“Professor Tao, he’s going to help me identify a few items and hopefully decode some strange letters. He’s a professor in history and language.”

Sehun’s warm hand suddenly dropped from his back, leaving a cold spot. “It was really nice to meet you Suho, uhm, I just had an emergency call from Baekhyun. I’m so sorry, but I have to go.” His gaze flickered, not meeting Suho’s. “You will hear from me again, I promise.”

Suho rubbed the wrinkle growing between his brows, stared at the door where Sehun suddenly left, just like that. And how exactly would he get in touch? There was something about that guy and Suho definitely should have called Kai. He walked quickly to the entrance while planning what to tell Kai, and what not tell.

“Hello! You must be Professor Suho.” A tall, elegant man with sharp eyes greeted him, the corners of his mouth curling slightly upwards.

Suho nodded respectfully. “Professor Tao, I’m so grateful you could find some time for me.”

The professor showed him into his office. “Please have a seat.”

A large square table dominated the room, furniture all black and red, modern and sharp, just like the professor himself, and the museum all over.

“Can I offer you a drink?”

Suho accepted and sat down by the table. While the professor mixed him a drink, Suho studied posters and pictures covering the walls. He also lined up all his photos and letters, feeling the excitement bubble.

Professor Tao handed him a tall, elegant glass and immediately zoomed in on the items laid out on the floor. “What did you want to show me?”

His drink was containing alcohol, no doubt. Suho raised his eyebrows as they shared a politely intergalactic cheer.

Tao smiled innocently. “It’s past noon.”

The two professors had lots to talk about. Suho absorbed as much information he could. He learned about weapons and the great wars, about how the galaxy had to hide away planets to protect their citizens from violent gangs of androids and curious aliens. They talked about languages and signs and he finally understood the meaning of the similar, but different signs.

“You’re saying that the letters are pronounced the same, but are only used in names? How about Chen and Chën? Why is one chosen to be spelled one way and not the other?

“There is only one of each name. If an android wanted to take my visuals, it would have to choose the name Tão.”

Suho’s eyes almost popped. “Chën is an Android?”

“No, he’s a good guy. Clever, but good.” Tao rolled an ice cube around in his glass, thinking. “Xiumin named his cat Chen and the rules doesn’t really work with pets. In fact, pets normally don’t have names, they have numbers.”

Now that’s weird, Suho thought. “Then what is the story with Chen and Chën?”

“You see, Xiumin is in a respected position, and when he found out there was a man called Chen, he simply ordered for that man to change his name to Chën.”

“And not the cat, the man had to change his name?”

“You clearly haven’t met Xiumin.” Tao rolled his eyes. “And Chën is perfectly fine with having that name. It gives him a chance to be a tad more badass than he normally would be allowed.”

To Suho, that was a valid reason to be happy with a name.

“Now how about your letters?” Tao reached for the first one, a short one.

“Yes! They have popped down in my mail for about half a year now. At the beginning I couldn’t read them, but then I started working on that sward and things started to add up. I also noticed a few names, even Xiumin’s.”

Tao reached for a pair of glassed, eyes narrowed.

“It’s interesting how the words are popping up and disappearing, until I had a red lamp and that made sense with it being a Redshift language.” Suho felt pleased with his own explanation, the work and research had had done.

“And these just popped up in your mailbox?”

“Yes. I’m dying to know what they say! Can you read it?”

A slow nod as his eyes flew over the words, gave Suho butterflies. Finally. He was going to come back to his boss and the other professors and give them the best presentation ever about Redshift languages. Ah... he could practically smell a promotion.

“These are threats.”

“What?” Suho pulled his chair closer, even though he couldn’t understand a word, yet.

“These are sent by Sehun, on behalf of Xiumin, or so it seems. It looks like they are accusing you of having stolen his pet. This better not be true or you are in big trouble mister.”

Suho felt the blood leave his face. “There are more.” He swallowed dryly and shuffled the rest over. He finished his drink and desperately wanted another one.

“Now, this is a little different.”

“In a good way?” He stared at the letter in Tao’s hands.

“Sehun have signed them all. He’s using a language that is only allowed used by the military.” The professor snorted. “I’m sure Xiumin gave him permission.”

“Please tell me about that!”

“You’re more interested in that than the meaning of it?”

“Yes, or I mean, I'd love to learn about both.”

The professor stood up and stared pacing back and forth in the room. “Okay, the language makes the messenger know when someone is reading it. If read from start to end it even let them create a hologram of the reader, letting them know who you are, what you are feeling, where you are. It’s a way of getting information about criminals or suspects. It’s not like I should be telling you this, but seen as you have recieved the letters and they are kinda threatening...”

He brought a bottle of liquor to the table and filled two small glasses. “About the letters. It seems that they are accusing Sehün of stealing Chen but believes he’s dropped off at your planet and that maybe you know where he is. Xiumin would love to have him back.”

“No way! Chanyeol would be heartbroken.” He clasped a hand over his mouth.

“So you do have this animal? Never mind, none of my business.” Tao reached for one of the last letters, a longer one, took his time reading while sipping to the sweet liquor. A smile started to grow, the professor soon giggling into his hand, leaving Suho terrified and extremely curious with nothing else to hold on to than his glass.

“What?”

“Are you sure you want to know?” Tao had the most peculiar look on his face, eyes playful and cheeks heating up.

“I’ve been threatened and accused of stealing, of course I want to know.” He poured himself another glass of liquor.

“I honestly think someone else should read it to you. I believe you are safe, but Sehun really wants to spend some time with you. And I think, please don’t quote me on this, but if you play your cards right, you might even get to keep your cat.”

Alcohol made Suho’s muscles loosen up, he felt happy and relieved. Even if files were spinning around in his head, they started to make a pattern, he just needed a little more time to tie a few lose strings. And he needed to talk to Sehun again.

***

The rest of the museum was left alone, he could always come back another time. Chën ordered a drone to bring him back to Namanana even though Suho’s tipsy brain insisted on walking. Being human without mastering the art of flying, that would have been a challenge.

After a quick shower and a cup of strong coffee he felt a little clearer. His head still hurt some and he wished for a calm night. The beautiful peaceful atmosphere lasted three songs before a cheerful trio loudly announced their return from their shopping and sightseeing. Suho smiled. He loved them being happy and he wasn’t feeling too bad either, now that they were back.

“Cosmic Railway is amazing!” Chanyeol dumped down on the floor in front of Suho, laid down flat, stared up in the ceiling. “Shopping is phenomenal, this place has everything, and we tasted so much funny food, crazy pills and...” He sat up, staring at Suho like someone died. “Did you know they have pills to swallow that make your poop sparkle? Unicorn-poop-pills.”

“Uh - why would anyone want that?” Suho shuddered. “And don’t you produce enough sparkles yourself?” He challenged his best elf, one eyebrow raised.

Chanyeol pouted and covered his cute ears. “That’s not the same.”

“You bought them, didn’t you?”

“Maybe?” The elf was lying flat on the floor again.

Suho giggled tiredly. “Just never ask me if I want to have a look.”

The elf looked at him, offended.

“Just no! Never. Do what you want with your poop, but never ask me to have a look.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol closed his eyes, visible tired from all his escapades.

D.O buzzed into his charging spot after dropping off a bag full of kitchen utensils and polishing wipes, Dae already had curled up on Chanyeol’s tummy. It was a beautiful and quiet ten minutes and then a flyer landed on Suho’s nose.

“I almost forgot!”

Suho forced his eyes open, gripped the black and yellow paper before it fell to the floor. “What’s this?”

“It’s a lightsaber show. Please, please, please. I always wanted to see a proper lightsaber show. They are dancing and singing and there's light and everything. The men I talked to promised it would be a once in a lifetime experience. Can we?” If Chanyeol had a tail, it had been wagging.

“Is this one of the shows at KoKoBop?” A show didn’t feel too bad, maybe he could arrange for Sehun to meet them there? Didn’t the professor say the letter told the location of the reader? It was a long shot, he knew, but he really didn’t know any other ways to attract Sehun.

“Sure, a show sounds fun. Have you been in touch with Kai by the way?”

Chanyeol shook his head but grinned widely. “You’re the best!”

***

D.O organized tickets and transportation. Dae was left behind with a bowl of frog-legs, a club wasn’t the place for a cat. Kai still hadn’t returned or answered their messages, but he was on duty, and they knew. Suho made sure to let him know their location for the evening and then they headed out towards the biggest party planet the universe had seen.

Fountains of blue, sparkly water, small women with pink cheeks selling enormous candy floss. D.O’s head made a double spin as they passed a group of striped robots in goggles and a path of silver sparkles followed them wherever they walked. Chanyeol was in heaven.

“Are those space slugs on a bike?” Suho made a face.

Chanyeol’s eyes were close to popping out of their sockets when an enormous mechanical spider crossed the street above their head.

Suho grabbed Chanyeol’s arm and pulled him with him under a rainbow made of candy, didn’t even let him stop by any of the stalls selling plushies and balloons.

They finally made it out of the Tivoli-street and entered what had the vibes of a red-light district more than a Theatre street.

“Are you sure the show is on this location?” Suho looked around at all the heavy guarded dark doors. This didn’t feel like a family-show district.

“The address is correct.” D.O led the way, tracking set on the lightsaber club.

“It’s a lightsaber show, I’m sure the atmosphere has to be right.” Chanyeol was tall and excited but held on to a corner of Suho’s jacket as they slipped between girls in golden dresses and cyborgs selling all kinds of questionable items. Suho secretly found it cute and didn’t comment on it. At least he always knew where the elf was that way.

Suho closed his eyes shortly when a flourishing green rotating double dildo was pushed up under his nose with a generous offer of 50% off tonight and hoped Chanyeol never was going to ask what that was.

“It should be in the next alley.” D.O pointed to the right.

They rounded the corner and almost crashed into hundreds of persons waiting in line.

“This is crazy!” Suho looked back at the nearly empty street and then at the mass waving their tickets in the air, yelling at someone familiar, flirting with cyborgs guarding the VIP-line. It really looked like the entire galaxy had decided to show up here tonight.

“It looks like you picked a good show.” Suho nudged Chanyeol.

“If we will get in, that is.” D.O was calm but pessimistic, pushing his way past groups of teenagers that didn’t seem to bother if they had to spend the night outside. “And if we get in, we probably won’t see shit.”

“Heey! Cheer up!” Suho slapped him. “Look around you, enjoy your waiting time.”

D.O grunted.

“Look!” Chanyeol started jumping, waving his long arms.

Suho hunched down to avoid getting hit, he couldn’t see anything through the masses anyway.

“Baekhyun! It’s Baekhyun and his scary friend.”

Something snapped in Suho at the mention of Baekhyun’s name. “Scary friend?”

“The one with the dark eyebrows, his bodyguard or something.”

Chanyeol waved the best he could and Suho tiptoed to see if it really was Sehun that was here. It was. They were standing in the VIP-line, surrounded by long-legged beauties with too many eyes to Suho’s taste.

“They won’t see you.” Suho turned to D.O again but felt his tummy doing an unnecessary twist at the possibilities of running into Sehun later. He had a letter to explain.

“Suho, D.O, come on!” Chanyeol yelled and pulled at them both, gripped their arms and dragged them around to face a rather small, yet dangerous looking cyborg.

“Come with me.” His tone was formal and sharp.

The trio followed obedient.

A red fence was opened, and he hushed them over to the other side, like a flock of sheep. To everyone’s surprise, they found themselves on the important side of the fence separating VIP-guests from the regular ones.

“Thank you Xiumin!”

Suho spun around at the familiar sound, then back to have a look at the cyborg.

“Them again.” D.O’s voice was flat,

A red light scanned them head to toe. “They are good, but if you need anything, I’m outside.” Xiumin marched away and blended into the masses again.

Baekhyun giggled. “He just checked if you were androids or real you, he didn’t check your dick.”

Everyone watched Chanyeol standing with his hands covering his crotch. D.O groaned and gave the elf’s shin a kick.

“You came! And you brought your friends.” The small designer glowed while talking. “I’m sure you’ll have the night of your life.” He gave Sehun a suspicious wink.

“You know, this is a once a year happening. We are celebrating the peace agreement with the Andromeda-galaxy and their Astro-boys are visiting with their famous lightsaber-show, among other things.”

Now that explained all the people.

Suho smiled, but kept his eyes locked on the ground as the line moved and a warm hand sneaked around his waist. D.O and Chanyeol was walking in front of them, still. It wasn’t bad, he liked the safe and big hand, but it was indeed very bad at the same time. And he still hadn’t talked to Kai.

“Did you have a good time at the museum?” Sehun placed his free hand on the ID-machine.

Suho heard Baekhyun register Chanyeol and D.O as guests of him and had a mini panic attack at not being mentioned.

“And this is Suho, my date.” The giant in the door smiled and let them both inside.

“I never asked, are you okay with that?” Sehun looked at him, flirty, as he took his jacked and dropped off in a box along with his own coat. He pushed his thumb into a small screen and the box closed.

Great! Now he needed Sehun to have his jacket back.

“Good one! The smart way of getting people into a club.” He bumped Sehun’s arm playfully.

“No, I could have had you as my guest instead.” He took Suho’s hand and led him into the theatre.

“Wait, my letters are in my jacket.”

“Do you need them? Didn’t Tao read them for you?” Sehun’s voice was colder, a hint of unsure in the edges and he dropped Suho’s hand.

Suho blushed as he reached for Sehun’s hand. “He told me he couldn’t read it.” He looked up. “You had to read it, he said.”

An aura of confidence grew around Sehun again. “Means you don’t know what it said?”

“The first ones weren’t very nice.”

Chanyeol and D.O already had been seated and stared at Suho’s hand as they entered their VIP-area. Suho dropped the hand like it was burning. Chanyeol whistled childishly.

“Where is your other friend?” Baekhyun kept touching Chanyeol’s green ears and fluffy hair, like no one else were in the room. Chanyeol giggled and occasionally dropped a cloud of glitter.

“He’s busy,” Suho chimed in before a silly elf spilled anything more.

“Too bad! This is going to be amazing.” Baekhyun grabbed one of the many drinks on their table, had a large mouthful. “Astro are like nothing you have seen before. They are having this show all over the universe and just wait until you see their dicks.”

“Their dicks?” Chanyeol yelled, but quickly covered his mouth? “Their dicks?”, he repeated more quietly, eyes huge and terrified.

Baekhyun’s eyebrows raised, high. “Their dicks, in plural.”

“Wait, what?” Suho could tell Chanyeol was too shocked to ask more questions.

“Or lightsabers, as they like to call them. Just you wait!”

D.O had switched off and Suho laughed, his whole body shaking. This was the most absurd day he had ever experienced. He brushed Chanyeol’s arm gently. “Just close your eyes like D.O if it gets too much.”

Sehun grabbed Suho’s other hand under the table. “But you’re not freaked out?”

“Oh no! This I want to see with my own eyes.” He leaned back in his seat after sending a safe drink Chanyeol’s way and for the first time after sitting down he turned to look at his date. Just the idea of this being a date was hilarious. Sehun was biting his lip and didn’t look that confident up close. It was adorable.

Audience awakened as heavy beats filled the room. The show was on. And what a show. Chanyeol had grown braver and was soon up jumping along with Baekhyun. Suho had to bite his tongue to not say anything when D.O’s eyes peeked open too.

As the lightening on stage dimmed, Sehun squeezed his hand, pulled it over into his lap. Suho’s body got funny chills all over and he couldn’t stop smiling.

The roof lifted when pants flew and six pairs of lightsabers became visible. Suho shouted his lungs out too. This was the best show ever. The blue-haired men performed an impressive choreography, waving their enormous, well, dicks, in every direction. Chanyeol peeked between his fingers while Baekhyun was on top of the table, cheering.

They were really glowing. Chanyeol did get his lightsaber show, maybe a bit different, but a show it was, and they were talented singers too. Who could have guessed?

Suho dropped down in his seat in a small break, exhausted and happy. Sehun moved closer, placed a hand on his thigh. “They are Andromeda-androids, no need to worry. Redshift citizens doesn’t...“ He stopped and bravely placed Suho’s hand on his own thigh, pushed it upwards, slowly.

Suho felt dizzy.

“I mean, we might be generously equipped.” His voice low enough to make Suho’s spine curl. “But we only have one, and it isn’t glowing.”

Suho felt the hard tip of a long length where his hand rested, squeezed gently before his common sense would make him stop.

“Oh, come on Sehun! As if you don’t have glowing lube at home?” Baekhyun looked straight at them, the music having stopped for a moment and they hadn’t even noticed and if KoKoBop had swallowed him right at that moment, Suho wouldn’t have complained.

“Why did the music stop?” Sehun looked confused, was up from the table, struggling to get something out of his back pocket. “They usually don’t just stop the show like this.” He popped a plug into his ear and suddenly grew broader, taller. “They are here!”

Baekhyun pushed his back up against the wall. “What does he want now?” He looked scared.

“You don’t know if they are here for you. Maybe they just wanted a show, like everyone else.” Sehun held up a finger in front of his mouth, eyes sharp and focused. “There’s something else here too. Xiumin says there are an intruder in the club.”

Chanyeol and Suho looked at each other, confused. D.O was awake, alert.

“How strong is your robot?” Sehun nodded towards D.O.

“What?”

Murmurings spread around the room, people were annoyed and called for the strippers, some were clapping their hands. A faint wind blew out candles in the room.

“It was about time.” It was the first time after arriving D.O had said anything and Suho blinked. When he opened his eyes again Kai was standing in front of them, weapons visible under his jacket.

“No one moves.”

Suho sat down, not taking his eyes off his friend, who was staring at Sehun. Sehun stepped closer to Kai. “Who are you?”

The Guardian raised his hand to his chest, let it rest on the outside of his west. “What did you do at Callisto this morning? Why do you guys think you can come all the way to The Milky Way and have fun?” Kai spitted out the last word. “Then go back here to enjoy your night like no blood was spilled.”

Sehun tapped his ear before drying off his face, posture still composed. Baekhyun peeked out from behind Chanyeol. “Blood?” His face lost all its colour as he said the word and Suho worried the mad would pass out.

“I was with your friend all morning, and we certainly didn’t visit Callisto.” Sehun didn’t flinch when Kai gripped something inside his west. Suho knew exactly what it was and jumped up.

“Kai! Wait! Something is wrong.”

“Then please tell med who molested those animals at Callisto this morning.” Kai’s eyes were burning.

Suho backed off and Chanyeol hunched down under the table as a broad figure appeared behind Kai. The guardian lowered his hands.

“You are not invited, and my men have not done anything wrong. You will leave the club now and never come back.” A weapon was pushed into Kai’s ribs on the left, hidden for any guests at the club but the ones around the VIP-table. One red eye was glowing in a metal-covered face behind Kai.

Kai rolled his eyes. “It’s a pleasure to meet you again Xiumin.” He shook his head very carefully to stop D.O from standing up. “We will leave when we have an agreement about these men here.” He pointed towards Sehun and Baekhyun.

Xiumin flipped a switch on his weapon, snarled. “Don’t move!”

Kai could disappear in the blink of an eye, Suho knew, yet, he was standing there, not showing any traces of stress from having a laser gun pushed into his side. Suho looked at Sehun, pleading. If that idiot’s crush on him could be used for anything, it was now. “Chen,” he mimicked when Sehun looked his way, then dropped his gaze quickly to Sehun’s crotch, wiggled his brows playfully when he saw his pants still being tight in the front. Someone was desperate, huh?

Sehun made a strangled sound and cursed at the ceiling, then stepped closer to Xiumin and spoke into his ear. Suho could swear something soft was flashing across the cyborg’s human eye.

A weapon was lowered and Suho relaxed, some.

“Fine, let me hear you out. What do you want?” The small iron- man gestured for them all to sit down. “I will listen to you once more.”

The crowd didn’t pay anyone in the VIP-section the slightest bit of attention, still shouting for the artists to come back out.

“Come on! Let’s get this show started or I’ll go get them myself!” A sharp voice pierced the air as a tall figure jumped up on the stage. His eyes shining white in the sharp light, a red scar flashing across his face. He helped a smaller guy up next to him.

“Xiumin!” Sehun’s voice was serious. “We’ve got a bigger problem.”

The small guy with ice-white hair and a chain across his face laughed loudly when the crowd backed away from the stage. “Look at them fearing us. How cute!”

The tall guy pulled out a crossbow from behind his back, pointed it at some random stranger.

“There you have your criminals, Kai.” Sehun’s eyes were dark. “Baekhyun and I never touched any of your animals.”

Kai looked completely confused, very unlike him, but things finally added up for Suho and he threw a glass on D.O on the other side of the table. “They are androids!”

Xiumin and Sehun was out of sight already, all lights in the room switched off, except the ones on the stage. The two men were a sight and truly enjoyed having everyone’s attention.

“Should we play a game?” The smaller shouted into a microphone. “Everyone who are wearing clothes of my brand goes over there!” He pointed at the right side of the room, furthest away from the exit.

“No, no, no” Baekhyun pulled Suho and Kai with him under the table. “He’s going to kill someone, and I will be blamed.” The small man looked close to crying. “I can’t take any more from him.”

“D.O!” Suho growled but the robot already was on his way to the front of the room.

“Who are they?” Kai stared at the men and then at Baekhyun.

“Just two pieces of shit. Not even human.” Baekhyun’s knuckles turned white as he held on to the table.

A woman screamed when Sehün pointed at her with his crossbow. A green laser fired across the room but missed the bow. Sehün straightened up, squinted his eyes to get at better look. Then his face lit up and he aimed his bow again.

“Isn’t it Sehun? Such a pleasure! Did you want to play? I’m sure that little designer-rat is feeding you expensive clothes. Hush-hush- over there.” He pointed at the group of people pushed up against the wall.

Xiumin fired another shot and Sehün calmly ducked under whit the speed of a fly. He laughed loudly. You will have to do better than that.

“Stop!”

Everyone turned around, Sehün and Baekhyûn too, before they started to lose touch with the ground. Sehün struggled to hold on to his crossbow and finally had to see it slide out of his hold. A pair of swards raised from Baekhyûn’s back and several knives popped out from Sehün’s pockets.

“What the fuck is happening?” Baekhyun crawled to the front of the table, stared at the unusual sight.

“Don’t look away!” Suho didn’t breathe properly yet, but this he had to see. His black robot stood in the middle of the room, eyes flashing orange. Then he swirled his head once and made a sharp move with both his hands.

The two men crashed into the floor, completely inoperative. Their weapons fell like hail all over the stage and people screamed again. D.O tilted his head, turned around and buzzed back to his table.

Xiumin, Sehun and a group of ordinary guards flew out on the floor and quickly secured the two androids and all their stuff.

“Why are you still hiding?” D.O sounded amused and Suho both hated and loved that sassy guy.

All three of them crawled up from the floor. Kai looked like he was blushing. The big broad guy had been hiding like a chicken along with the rest. D.O noticed, but his “You’re only human in the end” didn’t help much.

Baekhyun climbed up on the table, inhaled deeply and put his lungs to work. “One free drink for everyone, on me!” People cheered and yelled and rushed towards the bar. “And someone please get the damn strippers back out on the stage! We need a party.”

Suho finally landed, adrenaline leaving his body as music started and people enjoyed the party. This had been a very long day and he felt like sleeping already. He left the explanation to Kai and D.O, politely turned down the offer of a drink and excused himself to go to the men's room.

***

Cold air felt good on his skin, a light breeze ruffling his damp hair. He didn’t realize how much he had been sweating until he walked out the door. His jacked was still stored away and he probably wouldn’t see that again. It didn’t matter. They were safe, Kai had found his criminals and they were taken care of, he hoped. And his mysteries were explained, there wouldn’t be more letters.

Suho sighed and sank down on some stairs leading down from the back of the club. Chen would probably have to stay. It hurt more than he wanted to admit.

He heard steps and moved over to one side to let people past him. Happy voices talked excitedly about everything that had been going on, some discussed the members glowing lengths. Suho couldn’t care less.

“You forgot this.” A deep voice above him had him look up. Sehun draped his jacket over his cold shoulders. “Want company?” He sat down before Shuo got a chance to reject him. “That trick was impressive! Your robot is strong for his size. What was that by the way?”

“Something those androids never anticipated.” Proud was a great feeling, and he sure was proud of his small but powerful robot.

“No joke!” Sehun was clearly impressed. “How? You could get a lot of money for him around here.”

Suho wanted to slap him for suggesting something like that. Oh no! He’s coming home with me. But he did put up a show, didn’t he?”

“How did he make them fly?”

“I’m not completely sure, but I know he can control gravitation around metal objects in some way. I never have seen him do anything like that though! I think I hoped he could circuit them or crush their memory stick.”

“Making them fly was awesome!”

The conversation faded into an awkward silence, Sehun was seated a bit too close, Suhu pushed into a corner. It wasn’t like he could stand up and walk away, not that he wanted to. He didn’t know what he wanted, but this was nice despite the awkward silence. He tapped his shoes on the ground to have something to do.

“Professor Tao read my letters, didn’t he?”

Suho nodded and threw it out there sooner than later. “I know Xiumin wants Chen back.”

“I think he might have changed his mind. He won’t have time for that spoiled kitten anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“He’s working all the time and if that cat was spoiled before... now that he has stayed with you and Chanyeol... ” Sehun laughed and the bright sound lightened Suho’s mood.

“You think he could stay with us?”

“Could be!”

“Tell me what to do!” Suho turned to Sehun, grabbed the other man’s hands. “Chanyeol will love you. I can’t break his heart.”

“Two things...”

“Yes?”

“Come visit Xiumin from time to time, he’d like that. Uhm... And Chanyeol could come too. Baekhyun would appreciate it.”

Suho laughed aloud. The way Baekhyun had played with Chanyeol’s ears wasn’t random at all and a way he usually acted, that was nice information to have.

“He likes his style, I think.” Sehun looked as amused as Suho felt.

“Fine, that was the easy part. What’s the other part?”

Sehun turned quiet and played with Suho’s fingers, then looked up, eyes warm. “Let me kiss you.”

When Suho didn’t pull away, instead pushed a little closer, Sehun lifted one hand and curled his long fingers around the back of his neck. “Yes?”

Suho nodded and closed his eyes when Sehun’s small, soft lips met his. He hadn’t kissed anyone for so long, felt completely lost and was happy Sehun seemed to know what he was doing. It was good, better than good and like before, Sehun had this crazy power of making his skin tingle by the smallest touch.

“I liked that.” Sehun pulled back slowly and sat quietly next to him, gave him time to process everything. When Suho didn’t say anything, Sehun did. “I’m sorry I scared you that night in your garden.”

“That was you?”

“I’m sorry! I was looking for Chen.”

Now Suho’s brain had started working again. “Those letters weren’t very friendly.”

“I know, but then you started reading them and your voice was beautiful. I had never heard a voice like that before.”

It made Suho blush. “Is it true? The part with the secret language? It shows you what the reader looks like?”

“Yeah! I probably abused the permission Xiumin gave me, at least pushed the limits.” It didn’t look like he was regretting it.

“How about those final letters?” The curious spark was back. He still didn’t know what they said.

“I’ll read them for you another time.”

Suho raised one eyebrow and relished in how shy it made Sehun. “Another time?”

“Already forgot the first part of the deal?” The cocky boy was back after a moment of internal panic, but two could play the game.

“Are you going to show me that glow-in-the-dark lube too then?”

It was hard to tell which pair of eyes were the darkest, but Sehun was the stronger. He pulled Suho up in his lap and kissed him with all he got, pushed Suho’s lips open, begged for more. Suho finally let go and grabbed that soft black hair with both his hands and met Sehun’s tongue with his. This really had been the craziest day ever, in the best way possible.

Sehun pulled back for some air while his hands searched warm skin. “You bet I will!”

“You will what?” Suho’s brain was all mush and he hardly remembered his own name.

A pair of hands had found bare skin and Sehun pushed his hands down into Suho’s pants, grabbed his cheeks in a way that had Suho gasp for air. Soft lips spoke against his.

“Show you my glow-in-the-dark-lube!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you with all my heart for reading. It means a lot if you leave a heart or a few words. And who knows, maybe their next meeting will be in the dark - or maybe even be glowing-in-the-dark?


End file.
